lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Promo 8/2006
Promo 8/2006 was an e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang in August 2006. The segment was re-posted as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. Promo The door from the stairwell opens up onto the roof of the PWA towers. Wevv jogs out followed by Mr. Wang. The sun has just come up over the horizon, but it’s clear that Wevv has been awake and active. A light sheen of sweat coats his brow. He breathes deep and looks out over the Ohio Valley. He stretches a bit, and then starts to jog around the roof. Mr. Wang follows behind him. As he runs, Wevv thinks to himself. '''Wevv:' So much to do today. Damn that… Wevv stops himself; due to the heavy conditioning he’s inflicted on himself from even thinking slurs about Lou in public. '''Wevv:' -Sawed off runt! If only he done what he SHOULD have done! But no! He actually let Nobody run things! The kid has potential, and I thought this chance would give him confidence, but no. The department heads ran all over him. Now, it’s come down to this. I’m sorry Kenta, but I’ve done everything I’ve possibly could. All I can do is give him one last chance. And now..God damn it. I was so close! Altered Reality 3, the biggest show of the year, was going to be MINE! But no, instead we have this clusterfuck, and who has to run in and save everything? Who else. Me. Good ol’Wevvy. He’ll make everything all right! Rat bastards. At least legal was glad I was back. Bless their hearts. If they had any. Wevv smirks, and picks up the pace a bit. '''Wevv:' Fucking Lou. So god damned obsessed with 2TX. Oh well, once a Tough Guy always a Tough Guy. I’ll deal with that in due time. First things first. Don't obsess about what could have been and focus on what is. Wevv: It all boils down to Pen. Pen and his crusade. Pen and revolution. Pen and his god damned band of merry Misfits. They saw me beat Ham, and now everyone thinks they can beat him. They watched me lead Rabbi around by the nose, and they think they can do the same. But look who’s doing the leading? They have no idea. Didn’t I tell them how evil and cunning Rabbi is? And Ham, sweet Jesus…I went too far with Samuels. Now, I’m not sure anyone can control him now. Poor Bobino. I hope he learns his lesson. I hope he’s actually able to come back to us. And Pen is right on the edge. Definitely better ease off Pen. One Ham is bad enough, two would be well nigh impossible to deal with. It could be done, but there’s still so much at stake… Wevv’s smile has faded, replaced by a look of grim determination. Wevv let’s his mind ease, and focuses on his breathing. He completes one lap, before his mind starts up again. '''Wevv:' The Misfits will be dealt with. This match is just the beginning. The Payroll will emerge victorious. It’s been too long since I’ve worn gold. Those scum sucking leeches only respect titles. I give them a pay increase and it’s not enough! Retirement planning and STILL no thanks! NO! Only the titles matter! Anyone with a title is better than a person who actually holds the power! Very well then, a title I shall have! Wevv: But Random….Random may pose a problem. So much potential. He even recruited that Dalby Sound fellow. I saw his work up. A good choice, and he’s got enough sense to join up. But who is he loyal too? Random or The Payroll? Which brings me back to Random. How far can I trust him? He says all the right things, and does all the right moves, but is it for him or for me? How much can I tell him? I mean, if I wanted my Plans bandied about the PWA, I’d tell a Pyro member myself. If I wanted to make sure everyone knew, I’d tell Robb’s myself and ask him to keep it a secret. Everyone would know in five minutes. No, better if Random doesn't know everything. Too much is at stake. Until I am 100% sure, Random must be kept in the dark. This match will reveal much. Wevv let’s his mind empty and his wraps up his run with a sprint. Mr. Wang struggles to keep up. Wevv completes the lap, and then walks to cool down. A finger pressed to the side of his neck checks his pulse. Wevv then stretches. The sun has come up, and cars start to fill the parking lot. Wevv takes a place near the helicopter pad, and takes a Tai Chi stance. As he begins his ch'üan, Mr. Wang takes his place by the stairwell door, and does some light stretching, but keeps his awareness focused on his surroundings. Shortly the door opens and a young female pops her head out. Mr. Wang grabs the door, and opens it. He smiles and bows slightly. The girl jumps, almost dropping her organizer. '''Assistant:' Oh! You startled me Mr. Wang! Is Wevv up here? Oh, there he is! Drat! I better not bother him. Wevv: It’s all right Stacy. I’m almost through. What did you need me for? Stacy: Well, you have an 8:30 meeting with Lou, to go over some Altered Reality III matters. Then the cost analysis and breakdown you requested has been sent up by accounting this morning. Marketing wants to get together with you and talk about ideas for the Fall sweeps. HR sent over the files for all the new hires, they’re in your office. Also, Mr. Nobody has been looking for you. Something about you changing the lock on your office? Wevv: Good work Stacy. Tell Lou I’ll be right in. Send a thank you to Chuck in accounting. Man is a gold mine. See if marketing has anything laid out, and if they can send it over. Also, plan a meeting later in the week. Thank Bernice in HR. Make sure those files are kept out of sight. Mum’s the word. And just ignore Nobody. Stacy: Not a problem. Wevv: One last thing. Any word from Cher? Stacy: Not a peep. She should be at the 8:30 though right? Should I pass along a message? Wevv: Just the opposite. Avoid her if possible. Thanks Stacy. Stacy: Good to have you back Mr. Wang, Wevv: Oh, and Stacy, if ANYONE from Pyromania calls, tell them I’m busy and take a message. I’ll be down in a few minutes. Stacy salutes, and Mr. Wang opens the door for her. Stacy hurries inside. Wevv strikes his final form, and holds it. He then straightens up and exhales deeply. '''Wevv:' A busy day ahead of us my friend. So many preparations to make. Let the battle begin! Today the office! Tomorrow the Misfits Rage and Edible! The day after that… Wevv kneels down and runs a hand over the PWA logo on the roof. He absently brushes aside some stray gravel from the roof off the logo. He then pats the logo, possessively. '''Wevv:' Well, we’ll just have to wait and see what those days hold, won’t we? One victory at a time… See also *''The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang